Jackie Discovers Hyde's Dominant Side
by KaraSkinner
Summary: When looking at Hyde's adult magazines for inspiration, Jackie realizes that a lot of the pictures Hyde likes involves bondage and BDSM. Jackie realizes that she likes it, too, and decides to let Hyde in on that little secret. Just a smutty one-shot. Some OOC-ness from the characters, but a lot of role-playing, kinky fun.


Jackie paced nervously around her room, looking at the shopping bag on her bed. Her boyfriend, Hyde, would be there any minute. _I should just hide the bag and pretend I never looked at those stupid magazines_. But she had. If she didn't act, maybe Hyde would break up with her if he wasn't satisfied with her. And she would always be wondering how it would feel to be-

"Hey," Hyde said coming into her room. He looked sexy as usual with a plain black t-shirt on and dark blue jeans. With his sunglasses hiding his expressions, he looked positively dangerous. _And now you know why you like that look._

Jackie flushed and looked at the ground. "Hi," she said shyly.

Steven raised an eyebrow and came closer. "Everything all right? You seem down."

"Steven, I... can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah." He sat down on her bed, looking nervous. "You're not about to break up with me, are you?"

"What? Of course not, Steven!" Jackie sat down on the bed next to him. "Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "You're acting like you want to break up with me."

"I don't. You're the best boyfriend in the world and I'd never want to lose you." _So hopefully you won't break up with me when I tell you what I did._

Hyde fidgeted, his face growing red. He never did get used to compliments. "Uh, what did you want to talk to me about? You didn't sign me up to be a pancake flipper at the Girl Scouts Alumni event again, did you?"

Jackie smiled despite her nerves. "No. I told you, never again."

"Good." Hyde wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Jackie happily cuddled up against him. "So what is it?" he asked. "Come on, you're freaking me out."

She looked down at her hands. "Well, you know how you keep dirty magazines under your bed?"

Hyde clenched his jaw and nodded. "I thought you didn't care that I looked at those. Did you change your mind?"

"I don't care," she said quickly. "It's just... well, when you were out of the room, I looked through a couple to see what you liked so I could be better at... you know, and I kind of noticed that a lot of the pages you dog-earred were pictures of women tied up, being whipped, and... stuff."

Hyde looked away, blushing. "Shit," he muttered. "You must think I'm some sort of psychopathic abuser." He tried to move away from Jackie but she quickly grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

"Of course not. You're perfect." Jackie tentatively laid a hand on his thigh. "I want to do those things for you."

He looked her, shock and arousal plain on his face. "You do?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes. I do." She looked down, blushing. "I mean, I know I'm not that experienced with it, so I'll probably be really bad, but-"

Hyde silenced her by roughly pressing his lips to hers for a hot second before pulling her onto his lap. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his arms wrapped so tightly around her that she couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. "Jackie, you don't have to do anything to make me want you," he said. "I mean, I get hard just by thinking about you. And you drive me completely crazy whenever I see you. You don't have to look at nudie mags or tie yourself up to make me interested, and I don't want you feeling like you have to."

Jackie nodded, feeling relieved. She knew rationally Steven loved her even if he never said it out right, and that he wouldn't break up with her because she wasn't kinky enough, but it was nice to get some reassurance. But that didn't change the fact that she still got turned on by the idea of her boyfriend dominating her. "It's not just for you," she said shyly. "I... I kind of thought it would be hot myself. I don't know why, but I kind of like the idea of being your sex slave."

His breath hitched. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, shrinking at his incredulous tone. "Are you mad?"

"Jackie, why would I be mad at you? You're making my year right now and it's not even my birthday." He smiled and tilted her face up to meet his for a long, deep kiss. Jackie moaned and moved to straddle him. She grinded against his hard-on, making him groan before she moved off of him.

"I kind of already bought some supplies," she said gesturing to the bag at the foot of the bed. "I couldn't bring myself to go into an adult toy store, but I think I found some pretty good substitutes shopping elsewhere."

Hyde dumped out the bag of supplies and grinned when he saw the ball of cotton rope, duct tape, silk scarf and frilly pink dog collar and leash. "I'd say you did. Do you want to try it now?"

"I do if you do."

"Then get on your knees, little slave."

Jackie gasped and obeyed, kneeling on the bed. She was already to turned on and he hadn't even touched her.

Hyde took off his shoes and swung his feet up on the bed before reclining against Jackie's mountain of decorative pillows. He studied her, lust plain on his face. "Knees farther apart, little slave. I enjoy looking at you."

Jackie did as he asked. Her pussy was begging to be touched but she had a feeling Hyde would punish her if she tried to touch herself now. _That wouldn't be a bad thing._ She smiled slightly.

"Take off your dress," Hyde said. His hand moved to his groin and he began rubbing himself through his jeans. "Quickly. I want you in just your underwear."

Jackie grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra and underwear with black stockings held in place with a garter belt. With him still fully dressed, she felt incredibly vulnerable. And she loved it.

"Grab the leash and collar, slave."

"Yes, master," Jackie said as she grabbed them.

Hyde smirked. "You learned your place quickly, little slave."

"Thank you, master." Jackie smiled as she handed him the leash and collar. Hyde sat up to put them on her before leaning back against the pillows. He yanked the leash to pull her down on top of him. She collapsed against him, surprised.

"My slave is quite clumsy," he chuckled. Hyde cupped her ass with his hand. "Clumsiness is a punishable offense, little slave."

She licked her lips in anticipation. "Yes, master."

Hyde raised his hand and slapped Jackie's bottom. She gasped and couldn't stop herself from grinding against him. He spanked her again and again, grunting from the effort. It stung, but it only added to Jackie's pleasure. Hyde smirked at her. "You're enjoying your punishment way too much."

"I can't help it. It feels so good."

His eyes glinted dangerously behind his sunglasses. "It's time you made me feel as good as I made you, then." Hyde tugged on her leash, pulled her down so she was eye-level with his erection. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his large cock. "Suck."

Jackie closed her mouth around him and moved her head up and down, taking him into her until he touched the back of her throat before moving back up. Hyde's breath stuttered. He let go of the leash to gently stroke her hair.

* * *

Hyde couldn't believe his luck. Jackie really did enjoy being dominated. The princess of Point Place was willing to be ordered around to please _him._ He really didn't deserve her.

He closed his eyes in ecstasy as she continued to take him in her mouth. _This is fucking amazing._

When he was about to come, he tugged on her leash to pull her off him. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust. "Lie on your back, little slave," he growled. He moved out of the way so she could rest against the pillows. Hyde tied her leash to the bed frame before moving to grab the rest of the supplies. "Hands above your head."

Jackie obeyed. Her breathing was ragged from her arousal. _She's so fucking beautiful._ He wanted to fuck her right then but he held back. She needed to enjoy this as much as he was, more even. If he screwed this up, she'd never want to do it again at best. At worst, she would be afraid of him. The thought of that was too much to bear. He moved on top of her and slid his hand under her bra to cup her breast. "Enjoying yourself, little slave?"

"Yes, master." Her voice was breathless and full of lust and love that sent thrills down his back.

"Good." He took his switchblade out of his pocket and cut off a long piece of rope. He grabbed Jackie's wrists tied them to the bed frame, leaving just enough slack for her to wiggle free if she tried hard enough. He took the silk scarf next and blindfolded her. He laid down on top of her and kissed her gently. "Jackie," he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to gag you next. If you want to stop at any time, then shake your head. Got it?"

"Got it," she said.

Hyde's throat tightened at her trust in him. If he was being honest with himself then he already knew Jackie had a lot of trust just by dating him. If he wanted it, he could force her to do whatever he wanted at any time. She was always helpless to him. Not that he would ever force her for real. But having her tied up beneath him made it much more obvious.

Hyde kissed her again, reverently this time, before ripping off a piece of duct tape and smoothing it over her mouth. Jackie's hips bucked beneath him against his erection. He gasped and then slapped her breast lightly. "Behave." Jackie moaned in response.

Hyde positioned himself so he was straddling her hips. He ran his hands lightly over curves, from her hips to her breasts before up her arms and then finally to her face and neck. He felt like a slave master examining his new purchase which made him smile. She shivered beneath him, enjoying the attention. His hands went to her breasts again and he squeezed and pinched her nipples before slapping them. Jackie moaned and he slapped them again, watching her face to see if she signaled for him to stop or not. Her face was flushed and her body was bucking under him. _She might come from this alone._ He put one knee between her legs, right up against her soaked panties and she rubbed up against it, moaning through the duct tape.

"That's right, little slave," he growled. "Come by me slapping your tits."

Jackie's body tightened and spasmed as she came. He smiled when he felt the wetness soak the knee of his jeans. She had never been so explosive before. Hyde lied down on top of her and brushed his hands on the outside of her panties, gasping at the pool of moisture he felt there. She was so ready for him. He pulled down her panties and his mouth dropped open to see her bare pussy. She had never shaved it before, but there it was, completely clean, and incredibly sensitive. He stroked the soft, bare folds gently for a few minutes, appreciating what she did for him, before taking the remainder of the rope and cutting it into two.

He used it to bind her feet to the bed posts so her legs were spread and she was completely helpless to him. He bent down and tasted her, nearly coming himself when he tasted her pleasure. She gasped and sighed, becoming aroused again, already. He licked her clit while he stuck a finger inside her. She rode his finger eagerly and he grinned. _She's so fucking hot._

"Do you want me to fuck you, little slave?" He asked. "Do you want me to ride you until I'm satisfied?"

Jackie nodded and raised and hips in offering. Hyde gently slapped her pussy in answer. "Good girl."

Hyde pulled a condom out of his back pocket and quickly sheathed himself in it before positioning his head at her pussy. Then he lied down on top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows and he slowly entered her.

She moaned and buried her face in his neck, as if she wanted to kiss him but forgot she was duct-taped. He thrust into her over and over again while she made sweet sounds muffled by the duct tape. Needing to hear her voice and wanting desperately to kiss her, Hyde ripped off the duct tape. Jackie gasped. "H-Hyde," she stuttered. "I mean, master..."

"Does it feel good?" he asked as he drove himself into her deeper.

"Oh yes," she whispered. "Yes, master."

He claimed her mouth with his own, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He reached down and rubbed her clit with one hand while stroking her breast with the other. He felt pressure building inside him for his own release, but he wanted to make her come first. He pinched her clit lightly and she mewled.

"Take it, little slave," he whispered in her ear. "Take everything I give you."

She gasped and lifted her hips up, taking him into her completely. "Yes, master."

He pinched her clit even harder. "Come, little slave. Come for your master." He slapped her breast for good measure.

Jackie cried out as she tensed up around him and came again, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm. The force of it was enough to send Hyde over the edge and he gave in to his own orgasm.

They both lied motionless for a few seconds, recovering from the force of what just happened. Then Hyde slowly pulled out of her and took off the condom. He disposed of it before taking the blindfold off Jackie and then the collar. "Jackie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She had a lazy smile on her face, the same smile she had after a relaxing day at the spa. "Not at all." She giggled. "Well, not in any way that matters, at least."

He looked down at her reddened breasts and winced. He hoped she didn't bruise from him. It didn't matter whether she wanted it or not. Seeing bruises on her skin from his hand would kill him.

"I love you, Hyde," she said. "That was amazing. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah," he said honestly. "I did." He busied himself with untying her the rest of the way and cleaning up the bed. He wasn't sure if he could look at her, to see if she was afraid of him or nervous around him. She sounded all right, but it was so difficult to tell with her sometimes. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked hoarsely.

Slender arms wrapped around his torso. Jackie kissed the back of his neck, making him close his eyes in pleasure. "Yes," she said. "I've never... finished... so hard before."

He smiled, relief flooding through him. _Thank God._ Hyde turned and put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Neither have I." He kissed her forehead and lied down, pulling her on top of him. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"Not at all." She grinned. "Actually, I was thinking next time we could use a whip or ruler. Or do some role-playing. Like you could be this billionaire CEO and I'm your naughty secretary you just caught trying to embezzle. What do you think?"

"Wait, you want there to be a next time?"

"Yeah..." she looked a little self-conscious. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But I don't want to pressure you into it or anything. You know that you're amazing no matter what, right? You don't have to do anything you don't want to to hold my interest. Ever. That includes nudie mag research and role-playing games." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Today was amazing. So fucking amazing. But you got to be sure, doll. I'd rather have a terrible case of blue balls than make you unhappy."

She smiled at him, love struck. "Steven, you're so sweet. I have no idea how I ended up with a boyfriend as good as you." She kissed his cheek and he turned away, immediately feeling awkward. "But I am sure. I meant it when I said you didn't hurt me. And I'm absolutely, completely happy." She cupped his cheek with one hand and turned his face back to hers for a long kiss. "So what do you think, Mr. CEO?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Even in a sex game, being a lame-ass CEO is wrong." He grinned. "A criminal mastermind, however, I can do. And you are a lowly, small-time thief I just caught breaking into my safe."

"I can be a thief. As long as I don't wear a ski mask. Ugh. Not even I can pull that off. I mean, I fare better than other people, but they're just so gross and poor-looking."

"No ski mask. Got it." He kissed her briefly on the lips. "I love you, doll."

Her breath hitched. "You do."

Hyde flushed. He hadn't meant to let that slip. "Yeah. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Of course I'm going to make a big deal out of it! You said you loved me!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Steven."

He grimaced. "Jackie, stop."

"You're finally opening up to me and knowing you can trust me and you actually l-"

He crushed his lips to hers to silence her and whipped her under him, pinning her to the bed. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke off a second later. "I told you not to."

She grinned. "You love me."

He sighed. _She doesn't hear it enough from you. Let her enjoy the moment. Even if it kills you._ "Yeah. Don't tell anyone, though."

"I won't if you kiss me again."

He grinned. "Happily, doll." He lowered his mouth to hers again, feeling at peace, something he had never really known before. Jackie was everything to him. And he would spend every damn day showing her how much he cared.

The End

A/N: Hope you liked this story! Sorry Jackie and Hyde are a little OOC. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
